hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Jorgumund
"...Metal can bear weight. That is its purpose, and let it do so." A member of Team Sparkpulse, Jorgumund is often referred to as Jor by his friends and teammates. He serves as the defensive bulwark and "ammo generator" for his team. Along with Sparkpulse, he has left DEF and joined Veritas. Appearance He is an extremely large and well-built man. He usually wears some sort of robe and walks with large strides. His hair is a dirtier white, and no longer stands tall as it once did. In his fight against Noble and Nite 2 years ago, he lost his left arm. Since then, he has gotten used to using a metal arm he himself has made and constantly controls. Personality Jor never says much - only watches. In his spare time, he trains. As an extremely serious man, he does not take life lightly. He focuses on defending his allies during a battle, not taking down the Gekijou as many others do. He believes in survival above victory, for deep down, he has an overwhelming desire to become stronger. No one is quite sure why, but his willpower and determination are incredibly powerful. It is only due to this drive that his ability has evolved past metal creation or metal manipulation. For his team, he will fight to his last breath. He prefers dying while protecting his teammates with his dying breath to wasting away due to old age. Even if he sees their actions and choices as foolish, he will do his best to support them. As long as he understands their motivations and believes that they are pure, his friends will have his unwavering support. After his fight with Noble and the loss of his left arm, he has become much more subdued and reflective. He also seems to be less motivated to protect those around him, believing that they are capable of self-defense. Much of his time is spent in self-reflection, and he trains with less regard to his personal health. History He was one of the original Kensei that December Endspire created. So for over half his life, he has just been fighting. And before his eyes, many of his allies had died. He saw so much death and suffering that his once offensive ability transformed into a defensive one - one that adapted perfectly to his new Team. He has served as their core defense and reliable comrade in every battle, sick or healthy. As for his detailed history, he will not reveal even to his teammates. He seems to share a common friend with Noble, but she has passed away. Powers and Abilities Rex Metallum Literally, "King of Metals." His ability has gone beyond simple manipulation of existing metals - he can create large amounts at it at will and then move it around, albeit not very quickly. His ability is the total domination of metals - whatever he wishes a metal to do, it can happen if fueled by enough energy. His ability synchronizes well with his team. His ability is centered in his right arm. *Formation: By raising his right arm, metal can quickly generate in a ball form at wherever he points. It can also form inside living beings or objects, albeit with extreme difficulty. **Command: He can move all metals around with Telekinesis, magnetic or not. This includes Iron Sand. **Reclassification: He is not limited to creating spheres now. He can create a myriad of shapes, such as spikes that can promptly be dropped or used as bladed weapons. *Liquification: Jor can actually liquify metals, making them slow down the enemy and then ensnare them. This would prove extremely lethal with Mercury, but he refrains from using it to protect his team. He can manipulate liquid metal much more quickly than solid metal. *Transform: With a gesture, any metallic object can transform shape to whatever he pleases, be it spike or defensive shield. In addition, he can access anything blocked by metal by simply creating a "hole" in the metal and stepping through. He can then close it and leave no physical trace. **Reforge: As a sidenote, this has made him the blacksmith of Veritas, since he can repair or create anything metal. *Titan: By combining all nearby metals into a huge mass, he can create a massive golem of various metals. By compressing it and manipulating it, it becomes a huge beast that rivals the size of a Gekijou. It is easily capable of crushing a smaller and weaker Gekijou. Thus, Jor is actually capable of defeating a weak Gekijou 1v1, by overwhelming it with brute strength and prediction. Relationships *Zachary Nocturne: He always refers to Zack as "Commander." Even though he is far older and more mature, he obeys Zack's orders (even if they're absurd). He has absolute trust in Zack in combat, but does not trust him with other... touchy matters. He has known Zachary since the latter joined DEF, and has an excellent grasp of his personality and fears. *Aceline de Lorraine: They share an odd relationship - both friendly, respectful, and dependent. Both rely on the other for some kind of support, and each respects the other. They are teammates who have fought together and nearly died together. Trivia *His favorite color is blue. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:NPC Category:Veritas